tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Miharu Araki
Miharu Araki is an exceedingly reluctant Aogiri conscript living against her will in the Aogiri base. She has a brother that she loves very much. Appearance Miharu is a wispy girl that gives the impression of looking “soft” from her large brown eyes, thin appearance, and youthful facial features. Despite that, she is surprisingly athletic due to her extensive dancing background. Her hands, likewise, seem to be delicate but are actually calloused from her various hobbies. She has light-brown hair, on the border between brown and a dark blonde. Her skin is a slightly more tan than the average Japanese, and she offsets how brown she appears overall with brightly colored attire. Desperate to avoid standing out too much given her tenuous position in Aogiri, she often scuttles around the base in a standard Aogiri cloak with the hood up and a standard Aogiri mask. Personality Being effectively enslaved by Aogiri has left Miharu timid and underconfident in almost everything she does. She loves her little brother, Taki, dearly and being bullied and terrified by the ruffians around her has done nothing to dampen her protective spirit. Miharu would gladly sacrifice anything to keep Taki from experiencing the horrors of their situation. When alone with Taki or allowed to be somewhere that she isn't actively fearing her life, a completely different personality emerges, one that is cheerful and more boisterous. In these times, she enjoys a bit of silliness and teases Taki relentlessly as all older siblings must. There is also a surprisingly authoritarian streak to her in terms of making sure Taki keeps up with his studies and grows up as a morally sound individual. Miharu hates pain, blood, and death. Unsurprisingly, when not being terrified by others, Miharu has a teenager's rebellious streak and has a tendency to get huffy when insulted. She is sometimes quick to anger under situations of stress. History As always, to be RP'd Powers and Abilities Incredibly Skilled Dancer: Miharu has years of training in dancing, mostly ballet but including other styles. This coupled with a substantial amount of talent makes her an entrancing sight. Master of Mundane Skills: Relatively independent from a young age, Miharu is skilled in a number of household, non-combat skills including cooking, sewing, and other household tasks. She is proficient in certain hobbies that will be revealed over time. Combat: : Strengths: Nimble and athletic, Miharu is good at keeping herself out of trouble. Her natural grace makes her able to keep balance well in destabilizing situations. : Weaknesses: Sorely lacking in power, regeneration, and combat experience. A fast runner but not particularly efficient in terms of strikes or anything of a martial art sort. Kagune Type: Rinkaku Appearance: Her Rinkaku manifests as two thin-looking ribbons that are light-red almost to the point of appearing pink. They are made of fine scales of kagune, giving them a shimmer when they reflect light. The edges are surprisingly sharp, but the tips do not end in a point but rather a rectangle, much like ribbon would. Strengths: Light and easy to manipulate. Flexible due to their thinness. Weaknesses: Not particularly powerful, especially relative other Rinkaku. Can be torn very easily due to their insubstantial nature. Threads Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia